


Haru gets laid(one shot)

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Sex, Aoi x Haru, Consensual Underage Sex, Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 17 year old Haru and 19 year old Aoi  zaizen have sex.  This is a short oneshot.  I don't own vrains  sorry for errors. please don't flame me for  making this . Haru is a human in this fanfic.





	Haru gets laid(one shot)

17 year old Haru was at home working on some homework. He heard a knock at the door. Haru said " I am coming." He opened the door to find a 19 year old Aoi zaizen. Haru blushed and said " Hi, Aoi ". Aoi said in a cute voice " May i come in?". Haru said " of course". Aoi walked in and both of them went into his room.

Aoi said "It's kinda hot in here", Haru said " yeah because it is summer season.". Aoi said " I need to do this" while taking off her shirt . Haru saw Aoi without her shirt . Haru was thinking " she is so hot and sexy". Aoi said " you're ok, Haru?". Haru said " I am ok. I just never seen a girl shirtless and my hormones was kinda going crazy.". Aoi said "oh ok Haru, can you rub my back?", Haru said " yes". Haru start rubbing her back. Aoi moaned and said " keep going if you want to". Haru keep rubbing Aoi's back. After 5 minutes of Aoi's back getting rubbed, Aoi take off her bra. Aoi said " you can stop now.". Haru stopped rubbing Aoi's back.

Aoi said " Haru, you are so sexy" rubbing her boobs on Haru's chest. Haru moaned and said " this is so good.". Aoi pulled at Haru's shirt. Aoi asked in a sexy way " Can i take off your shirt?". Haru said " yes" in a sexy way. Aoi took off Haru's shirt in a sexy way. Aoi said " You have a sexy body, Haru" in a horny way. Haru said " thank you" in a horny way. Aoi and Haru continued their love making with making very loud moans. 10 minutes later, Aoi was getting more horny.

Aoi put her hand into Haru's pants touching his 7 inch penis . Haru moaned " Aoi, it feels so good. oh yeah you are so sexy". Aoi took off his pants and underwear leaving him naked. Aoi touched his penis in a highly sexual way. Haru and Aoi moaned very hard. Aoi asked Haru " can you take off the rest of my clothes for me?" in a horny and sexy way. Haru said " of course, sexy Aoi" in a horny way. Haru took off rest of her clothes in a sexy way leaving her naked.

Aoi said " let's do this!" in a horny and sexy way. Haru said " yeah" in a horny and sexy way. Haru put his penis in Aoi's vagina. Aoi moaned super hard and she said " oh yeah, Haru! This feels so good" in a sexy way. Haru said " you are so tight and sexy" in a sexy way. Aoi said " thank you" in a sexy way. Haru and Aoi had sex all night long. It was the best day of their life.


End file.
